Why You?
by KiwiSprite
Summary: Evangeline's Temperament is a band that everybody knows about... Olivia is the leader singer actuly Iris is the lead singer. Olivia likes this boy will she tell him or will she not? Sakura bashing and Lameish song


**Hello this is Soot. Sprite I've written this story and I showed it to RunAway Rose and she told me to post… So here it is (:**

**Disclaimer: I've never owned Naruto BUT I do own the song and Olivia!**

_**Lyrics like so **_

Talking like so

_**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Title: Why You**_

Olivia walked down the hallway keeping her head down and clutching her books to her chest. She made her way to locker 368 were she quickly inserted her combo.

"OMG Sakura I can't BELIVE you got tickets to see Evangeline's Temperament!" Ino squealed. "I know that's the best thing about dating the most stupidest male in school and even getting him to buy me the tickets" Sakura said.

Olivia glared into her locker as she placed her books in the locker fighting the urge to lunch them at the pinket. She closed her locker and started walking away from the girls.

"HEY OLIVE" Sakura shouted, "Its Olivia Sakura-San" I muttered "whatever so I expect me paper tomorrow" I opened my mouth to protest "OR I'll break up with your stupid brother and maybe I'll go out with your lame crush" she smirked at me and walked away.

**-Olivia's P.o.V (point of view)**

I'm not the prettiest girl at least that's what everybody thinks. I'm 5'6, weigh 96 and I've shoulder length red hair with blue eyes like my brother Naruto, and I wear baggy t-shirts and black glasses and loose-fitting jeans. That's at school were I'm Olivia Namikaze.

But after school I'm Iris the lead singer of Evangeline's Temperament. When I become Iris, I have to wear contacts to change my eye color from blue to a dark green. My shoulder length red hair, changes to midnight black reaching to my mid-back.

Tonight was the night were my band and I revel are self's to the world.

The crowd cheered as Sasuke started to play, he now had shoulder length blue hair and gray eyes. I stepped up to the mic, Neji started in on the drums which made the first few girls almost faint, his long brown hair was now shorter and his eyes had become black.

_**I feel you there watching me **_

_**Who are you goin' to choose?**_

_**Don't make the wrong choice 'cause remember what she is**_

Sai started to play the piano completing our band, Sai had shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes.

_**She's a witch or a crazy bitch you choose**_

_**I never planned on this you were supposed to choose me**_

_**Why'd you choose her?**_

_**I'm not perfect and you're my other half **_

_**I walking from you and your crazy choices**_

I held the note longer then I've held it before making the crowd hysterical

_**I heard from my girlfriends that she broke your heart**_

_**She ripped it out and danced on it **_

_**Would you ever come back to me? **_

_**I always wonder Why you**_

_**Why you what about him?**_

_**He's perfect never broken me**_

_**He'd pick up the pieces of my heart a thousand times**_

I sucked in a breath then breathed it out as the music and the crowds noises disappeared from around me.

_**Why you?**_

_**Why not him, **_

_**It's a sad song coming to mind when I turn the corner**_

_**She's a witch magical getting you to come back to you**_

_**Then she's a bitch when she sees me and smirks**_

_**Oh look at that he's picking up the pieces again**_

_**It's not you now it's him **_

_**He's the one who has been there for me**_

_**I'll never have to ask myself Why you?**_

I finished the song and smiled.

-Time skip-

I walked down the hallway today with my head up and traded my loose fitting jeans for a pair of blue skinny jeans. My baggy t-shirt was now a maroon tank-top. Last night after the guys and I had reveled ourselves the crowd went totally silent then erupted in cheers.

Sasuke, Neji, and Sai all deiced to continue with the band but I'm still deciding.

I opened my locker and put in my math book and grabbing my science book.

"Oh lookie here girls it's Iris" Sakura said glaring at me "my name Sakura is Olivia" I said holding back the urge to throw me science book at her. "Sakura really this is stupid" Ino said placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder glancing at me.

"Stay out of this pig" Sakura snapped at her "Sakura really stop it" Neji said walking over to us "Back off Hyūūga" Sakura snapped at him. I looked around to see the whole school looking at us "come on Olivia let's go this is stupid" Neji whispering to me. Neji and I then walked away from Sakura who was screeching at us.

"So that was fun" Neji said smirking at me, "are you kidding I thought she was going to


End file.
